


The Technicalities of Dating

by DianaSolaris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Halloween, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/pseuds/DianaSolaris
Summary: In which Lance can't figure out if he's dating Keith or just making out with him, trying to do Halloween in the middle of space is hard, and Keith can't believe he's actually the socially ept one for once.





	The Technicalities of Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemeKon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/gifts).



It had been a month, almost on the dot, and Lance was really confused.

Okay, it hadn’t been a month since they’d started dating. It had been a month since Lance had finally worked up the courage to tell Keith that he, you know, sort of _liked_ him, not in the like way, in the _like_ like way, and Keith had gotten all flushed and gone, _well that’s kind of cool,_ and then they’d kissed and it had been pretty awesome. It had been about 28 days since Lance had considered holding Keith’s hand during the movie night Pidge had put together and then felt too weird about it and instead sat there in steaming fury at himself the whole night. It had been 26 days since Keith had made that really sweet comment about how Lance looked really good today and then kissed him on the cheek and then Lance had run into the wall and Hunk had laughed at him.

It had been a whole _week_ since Keith had last kissed him and Lance was getting really agitated. Sure, there’d been a lot of missions, and the last time had been after a mission where they’d been really sweaty and it had been a really short kiss and Keith had fallen asleep right after and Lance had felt weird about falling asleep next to him. It seemed a bit _much._ Even if Lance really liked the idea. Probably too much.

All in all Lance kind of wondered how anybody _ever_ managed to get laid. He almost wished he and Keith could go back to yelling at each other. At least everybody had known what was up with that.

Still, now it was Halloween. And they’d yet to actually go on a _date._ And Lance? Lance was getting _ideas._

“Ideas,” said Pidge bluntly. “What kind of ideas?”

“Well, you see –“

“I’ve heard enough. Hunk, where’s the fire extinguisher?”

“ _Pidge._ Hear me out.”

“…Do I have to?”

Lance sighed. “Look, it’s a holiday. So I’ll dress up, get him some roses or something.”

“For _Halloween?_ ”

“Spooky roses!”

“From _space?_ ”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Do you have any better ideas?”

Hunk groaned. “Try this. Ask him on a date.”

“No, see, that’s too direct.”

“How long were you making out the other day?”

“ _Irrelevant._ I have to be _suave._ ”

Pidge and Hunk gave each other a long-suffering look. “Look,” Hunk sighed, “What did you do with your girlfriends?”

“Asked them on dates. But this is different! He’s a _guy._ We have to – well, I’m not sure. I think we flip a coin to figure out who asks each other on dates. But I haven’t figured out if we do that like, _per_ date or –“

“Has anybody ever defined the word heteronormativity to you?”

“Nah, that sounds like some dumb science thing.”

Pidge made some unintelligible noise that sounded like a dying humpback whale. Lance sniffed. “Well, if neither of you are going to _help,_ I’ll figure it out on my own.”

Which brought him to Halloween night. Or at least, he thought it was Halloween night. Space was weird. He’d found some orange gels and cut them into vaguely jack-o-lantern shapes, sticking them all over the lights, although it’d ended up a bit more crimson and blood-coloured than he’d wanted. He had Altean candy. _And_ he had his amazing Danny Phantom costume, which was mostly his jumpsuit with a bunch of white appliques and flour in his hair. Or whatever that white powder was lying around. He probably should have asked if it was toxic first, but hey, you only lived once, right? And it was too late _now._

Now to hope Keith showed up and hadn’t mistook the text for something else. Perhaps Lance should have _used_ the word date.

“…Lance?”

Lance tried not to flush as Keith showed up at the doorway, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “Keith! You came!”

“You said it was a vital training mission.”

“There were quotation marks.”

“No there weren’t.”

“There were _implied_ quotation marks.” For emphasis, Lance did a pair of exaggerated air quotes.

Keith’s eyebrow raised even more. “…Yeah, I’m gonna go.”

“No no no wait. Please.” Lance reached for him, grabbing his arm – then let go, giving a sheepish grin. “Sorry. Uh. I –“

Keith glanced up at the orange gels. “…Is this a Halloween thing?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t really… do Halloween. Are you dressed as an old man?”

“What, you never watched Danny Phantom?”

“The hell is that?”

Lance sighed. This was not going how he wanted it to. At all. It was like he could hear Pidge’s voice in the background asking what he’d _expected._ “It’s – I was – I – well –“

Keith frowned. “What? Spit it out.”

“I was _trying_ to ask you on a date.”

Keith’s mouth fell open. “…So why didn’t you just _ask?_ ”

“I don’t _know._ You’re intimidating.”

“We’ve been dating for a _month._ ”

“Aha! So we _have_ been dating!”

“You were _confused?_ ”

“I was – these things aren’t always clear cut!”

Keith leaned against the wall, hand over his eyes. For a moment Lance thought he was upset, and his heart sank in his chest. Then he realized that Keith was _laughing,_ shoulders shaking with it. “Oh, come _here._ ” He pulled Lance into a kiss, lips warm against the taller boy’s, and then he sneezed. “God, what’s in your _hair?_ ”

“Uh, I’m not sure. I really hope it’s not asbestos.”

“Oh dear. And what’s that in the bowl?”

“Again, really hoping not asbestos.”

Keith peered into the bowl. “It’s glowing.”

“I mean, so do most things on this ship.”

“…True. And hey, we only live once.” Keith popped one into his mouth – “Mm! It’s sweet!”

“Oooh. Let me try once.” Lance paused before he did, toying the candy between his fingers. “…So, we’re dating?”

Keith tucked the candy into his cheek. “Uh, yeah.”

“So I’m your –“ Lance swallowed nervously. “Your boyfriend.”

“I think that’s how it works.” Keith was smiling, and Lance swatted at him with a scowl.

“Don’t make _fun_ of me.”

“I’m not! Well, maybe a little.”

Lance grumbled a little more. “I’m _new_ at this. I’ve dated girls. Guys are a different story.”

Keith sucked on the candy thoughtfully. “…Are they?”

“I guess?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh come on, Mr. Cool Guy. Like you –“ Lance paused. “ _Have_ you dated anybody before?” he asked tentatively.

“When would I have time?”

“…that explains a lot.”

“Have you been trying to impress me?” asked Keith with no shortage of sarcasm.

“I can and _will_ hit you, Kogane.”

“Ooh, breaking out the last names.”

“Where did you learn all _this_ sass?”

Keith bit down on the candy with a crunch, then grinned up at Lance. “Only from the best.”

Lance was about to ask who that was. Then – “Oh. Oh. Okay.”

He supposed he could probably afford to relax. If neither of them knew what they were doing – they’d figure something out.

…Although he still needed to ask Pidge what ‘heteronormativity’ meant.


End file.
